Win in Rome
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Continue The Recruits Nathan and Lucas Scott make thier way back to thier new school and end up in Rome full of new faces and an old one from Tree Hill. RR
1. Contest and Prizes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The WB.

Summary: Takes place right after the recruits when Nathan and Lucas hit the college campus but School hasn't started and the boy's are about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime.

So Nathan, Lucas, Nick, Liz, and Angie arrived back in Chapel Hill. Nathan and Lucas are getting settled in their new housing arrangement together, but since it is the cheapest they are getting they are living with it. So Nathan, Lucas, and Angie went down to the Campus Grill to meet the rest of the team. Angie asked, "So Julie bring anyone back with you?

Julie answered, "No" smiling at Michael "But we had a blast."

Liz smirked, "I bet an all expense paid getaway for two."

Michael remarked, "From what I hear you and Nick also had your share" raising an eyebrow at Liz.

Liz exclaimed, "Nicholas!"

Angie stated, "Well at least we brought back two new recruits."

Just then they announced for a dance contest for a secret surprise. A special friend of mine walked in as the announcer announced the rules for couples only. He walked up to our table when Nick stated, "Angie you and Nathan should enter!"

"She wouldn't dare to dance against me." Justin exclaimed.

Angie smirked and said, "Come on Nathan we'll show them how it is done."

Angie grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Nathan whispered, "We are really not going to dance against Justin Timberlake are we? I mean I'm not a fan of the guy, but I hear he's amazing dancer." Angie only smiled.

Justin found himself a girl to dance with Angie thought what girl isn't going to say no to Justin. Except Angie of course, but she's different. So the contest started and finally it was narrowed down to Justin and Angie's team soon Justin was voted out. Nathan and Angie won a trip for four to Rome, Italy. How hype is that? Angie stated, "Guess you're not the big dawg on the dance floor anymore."

Justin said, "Now Angie it's only proper to take me."

Angie replied, "Sorry Jay we're taking Lucas and a mystery guest."

Nathan questioned, "Hello don't I get to pick someone I did participate?"

Angie answered, "Nope I have someone else in mind and it is a surprise. So the announcer said we leave tomorrow night guess you'll find out then."

Author's Note: Who does Angie have in mind for this trip?


	2. Unexpected people and events

Chapter 2 Win in Rome

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tree Hill characters.

The next night we were waiting at the airport. Lucas asked, "So where is this mystery guest?" Lucas checked his watch the plane was getting ready to board.

"Right here hey Angie!" Haley spoke.

Lucas exclaimed, "Haley!"

Nathan said, "Good to see you are the mystery person."

Angie stated, "Well who else would I want to spend a week in Rome with who knows how to put up with you two."

Haley replied, "Besides when she called me how could I say no to Rome? And how could I leave her alone in another country with you guys."

Lucas responded, "Well I'm glad you're here." We started to board Lucas leaned into Angie "Thanks Angie!" So once we got on the plane we got settled in for a fourteen hour flight Lucas and Haley sat behind Nathan and Angie. "You still mad at me?"

Haley took a breath in and answered, "I was never mad at you Luke you are my best friend and a brother, and you were leaving. You know how I hate to break down and cry, and I would have if I had to watch you leave, but I was never mad at you."

Lucas replied, "Well that is good to hear otherwise Rome would stink if we were on silent terms."

In front of them Nathan asked, "So you excited about going to the eternal city?"

Angie responded, "I am excited about returning."

Nathan questioned, "Oh so you have been to Rome?"

Angie spoke, "Yeah but is has been many years ago."

Nathan said, "Well you will have a whole new experience with two brothers that hate each other sharing a vacation and not to mention a home." Nathan smirked.

Angie asked, "You are going to try and get along on this trip right?"

Nathan replied, "I'm not going to make any promises, but I will try."

Angie spoke, "Okay as long as you try."

Many hours later we arrived in glorious Rome, Italy. We settled into this fabulous hotel. Lucas questioned, "So where do we want to go first?"

Haley answered, "The Trevi Fountain."

So that's where we went we threw a coin in and made a wish. Haley and Angie ran into a gift shop to pick out a few trinkets. This girl walked over and asked Nathan and Lucas in an Italian accent, "Excusa, but the girl you are with is Angie Parker Chasez correct?"

Nathan answered, "Yeah she is."

The girl replied, "Oh goodie I'm Jezzabella by the way."

Lucas spoke, "Hi I'm Lucas and this is Nathan."

Haley and Angie made their way out of the shop when they spotted the girl with the boys. Haley puzzled, "Who is that?"

Angie looked in amazement and whispered, "No way it can't be." Angie stared towards the boys and looked at Haley. "Come on." We reached the boys and "Aren't you Jezzabella music icon of Italy."

Jezzabella smiled and questioned, "Yes and aren't you Angie Parker Chasez new music icon in America?" Nathan, Lucas, and Haley all exchanged confusing glances. They didn't know Angie was a music icon, but it would explain why she knew Justin Timberlake.

Angie exclaimed, "Wow! This is a pleasure to meet you I am a huge fan of your music."

Jezzabella stated, "Oh for me too I love your voice, which is why I came over. I need your help."

Angie questioned, "Well what do you need?"

Jezzabella explained, "Well I was suppose to do this duet that I have to sing in three say at the International Music Awards, but my partner decided to quit on me at the last minute and it was written for a duet."

Angie interrupted, "Jezzabella I would love to sing a duet with you."

Jezzabella replied, "Great! I will fix you and your friends up with everything you need."

Nathan stated, "Wow first a trip to Rome and then an invite to the International Music Awards. Ya know Angie ever since I met you I've been a pretty lucky guy."

We all laughed then went to a few more sites and then got some lunch. Nathan excused himself to the bathroom and when he came out he saw Angie in the weirdest outfit he had ever seen. He thought when she has time to change. Nathan asked, "What are you wearing? That is the most outrageous outfit I have ever seen especially on you" while almost laughing.

The girl looked up who in fact was not Angie and stated, "Excuse me if it is any of your business but it is an original by me! Got a problem with that?"

Nathan asked, "Have you lost your mind?"

The girl exclaimed, "What is your problem? You have some nerve coming up to someone you don't even know making rude comments!"

Nathan spoke, "Come one time to go you're making a scene." Pulling the girl back towards where the rest of us were sitting.

Back at our table Haley questioned, "Doesn't that sound like Nathan?" Haley was referring to the commotion we all heard coming from the back.

Angie thought that does sound like Nathan and that other voice where have I heard that before. Then it clicked no way it couldn't be. Angie got up and headed towards the back Haley and Lucas followed. There we found Nathan and Angie couldn't believe her eyes. Angie exclaimed, "Chloe!"

Chloe looked up and shrieked, "Angie!" We both embraced in hugs. Haley and Lucas were like shocked

Nathan stated, "There are two of you."

Angie looked up to see the confused faces and spoke, "We're cousins. Yes we know identical cousins odd but that's us we're odd. So what are you doing here?"

Chloe answered, "My fashion internship is here and what about you?"

Angie replied, "Nathan and I won a trip for four."

Chloe smirked, "Well you have to stop at the agency and check out my line while you are here. That is if any of you don't think my clothes are too outrageous."

Nathan smiled and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I just thought you were Angie."

Chloe spoke, "Its okay I was only joking."

Angie questioned, "So you think I'd look bad in Chloe's designs?"

Nathan exclaimed, "I can't win!" Chloe, Haley, Lucas, and Angie laughed at Nathan.

Author's Note: next up the awards show and what Nathan's big mouth reports to local newspapers about Chloe's designs. Read and review please


	3. Award Shows & Favors

The next day the group went sight seeing and Angie were to go practice and learn the song. This went on until the day of the awards show. Lucas decided to take Haley as a date and Angie co hoaxed Nathan into taking Chloe, and Angie is dateless. Nathan walked into Angie's room and spoke, "Look no further I will be your date."

Angie questioned, "But what about Chloe?"

Nathan answered, "She called she has a meeting, so I guess I am here to rescue you from going stag."

Angie smirked, "My hero and by the way nice threads."

Nathan replied, "Yeah well not all Chloe's clothes are outrageous."

Later that night was amazing and when Jezzabella and Angie did their performance. Jezzabella surprised Angie by leaving the stage and letting Angie finish out the song and the crowd loved her. At the after party a reporter questioned Nathan, "So who designed your outfit?"

Nathan responded, "Chloe Parker Chasez she is awesome. She puts taste in outrageous."

Meanwhile back in America the team was watching some tube. Julie exclaimed, "Go back a channel" Michael switches the station "Oh My God! Look that's Nathan."

Ryan stated, "And there is Angie."

Michael laughed, "There's Lucas."

In another house Justin was hanging with his best friend, Trace and also saw Angie. Justin mumbled, "Unbelievable not only does she win a trip to Rome, but she gets to go to the International Music Awards too."

The next afternoon everyone slept in late they had partied too long the night before. When everyone arose and got dress they went down to Chloe's studio. Once they got there Chloe marched over to Nathan and asked, "Do you know that a statement you made about my clothes made the front page news in today's paper?"

Angie questioned, "What did you say Nathan?"

Chloe grabbed the newspaper and began reading the article aloud, "And a very handsome young man by the name of Nathan Scott the date of Angie Parker Chasez wore clothes designed by a local designer Chloe Parker Chasez. Nathan quoted, 'She puts taste in outrageous' Well she certainly does I would highly recommend her for all your classy with style needs. Yes we will be hearing lots more of Chloe Parker Chasez."

Nathan puzzled, "Normally that would be considering a good thing?"

Chloe exclaimed, "Thank you Nathan I have gotten 25 new celebrity clients since we opened this morning."

Angie remarked, "This from the guy who thought your clothes were too outrageous."

Chloe questioned, "Now I need a favor from all of you?"

Angie replied, "Chloe anything for you."

Chloe asked, "This is short notice I know, but tomorrow I need four models for my fashion show at the Coliseum will you do it?"

Haley squealed, "We will be smack dab in the middle of history!"

Lucas said, "Where Plato wrote his books."

Nathan stated, "Where Gladiator was filmed."

Angie answered, "That would be a yes Chloe we'd be happy to help."

Chloe smiled and responded, "Thanks you guys."

So they got to work fitting into clothes and putting an act together for each outfit. Instead of just walking down the runway we decided to have a performance of a sort. Showing that the clothes are not just outrageous, but the show as well once again Nathan's choice of words.

**(Author's Note: This is a story I started a long time ago and decided to continue on with it. If you get confused read the recruits first; which is the first story. Let me know what you think)**


End file.
